Next Great Adventure Christmas Carrol
by Cedues
Summary: Just a Christmas short for the Next Great adventure Universe. Happy Holidays everyone


Next Great Adventure Christmas Carrol

Harry woke up to a soft kiss on his neck. He looked up sleepily at Benezia who was smiling at him.

"Wake up my love we have a party to go to."

That made Harry jump out of bed and hurry to shower leaving a chuckling Benezia behind. Harry was determined not to miss Liara and Grace's Christmas party that the couple were throwing at their apartment on Zakara Ward for all the crew from the Normandy. By the time He was dressed and ready to go Benezia was already dressed in a stunning yellow and green dress that was both conservative and sexy. Harry led her to their sky car and took off for Zakara.

The Apartment that Grace and Liara owned was one of the better ones in the wards. It had enough space for the 35 crewmen and women along with the ground team. As Harry and Benezia stepped into the apartment they were greeted with the sight of hundreds of snowflakes falling from the celling a large Christmas tree with several presents underneath there was a great cheer from the guests before they returned to speaking with one another.

"Harry you old man good to see you and you as well lady Benezia. You been having a nice holiday?"

That was from Joker who was walking around slowly still getting used to his suddenly reinforced bones.

"It has been alright Joker. You are still taking the tears every few days right?"

"Of course I am grandpa anything that will allow me to walk like a normal person and not snap three or ten bones at a time is going to be something I will take often not like those other meds."

"Joker get your arse back here and enjoy my serrice ice brandy with me right this minute young man!"

"Got to go or the doctor will kill me."

Harry shrugged and Benezia smirked slightly at Joker's discomfort. The next person to approach them was Grimclaw.

"Arstra Yarg. Lord Potter it is good to see you again."

"Astra Yarg Prince Grimclaw. How is negotiations with the other goblin nations going?"

"About as well as they can go with the majority of the troll piss for brains believing that they will survive the reapers using our stealth magic. Luckily for us a few of the nation's especially those in the new world have joined my father's coalition and we are building stockpiles of weapons and training our soldiers on how to use them."

"If you need help convincing the other goblins to join your father I would be happy to help."

"That is a kind offer Lady Potter but you would just complicate matters. Now if you will excuse me I need to find that Krogan drink that Wrex brought. Ryncol I think it's called."

Grimclaw departed and Harry was chuckling.

"That is something a goblin would do."

The pair walked past others on the crew who either saluted or said Merry Christmas. They found Wrex, Garrus, Ashley, Grimclaw and Tali all surrounding a card table playing Cards against Humanity. Ashley was explaining the pop cultural references to Garrus and Tali who were sitting awfully close to one another and Wrex and Grimclaw were now being funny drunks.

"Hello Harry. Lady T'soni are you having a good holiday."

"We are Ashley how's the family?"

"My mother and sisters are doing alright. After the party I'm catching a ship back to earth so I can spend the rest of my leave with them. Have you seen Shepard yet? She promised us that she would play a few rounds with us but I haven't seen her or the Doc since the party started."

"I will find them Ashley. I have heard a lot of terrible things about this game you're playing."

"Course you have. It's one of the most horrible games in the Galaxy right up there with Galaxy of Fantasy. I brought it here for fun with Joker when the others asked about and joined in. got to say Tali is very good at the game."

"I think I might have to try this out love. Go find Shepard and our Daughter."

"Your wish is my command."

Harry made his through the guest and back towards the Kitchen when he heard a quiet moan coming from the hallway leading to sauna room he peaked around the corner to see Shepard being held against a wall by Liara who was kissing her intently. Shepard's dress of rich orange had been pushed down slightly and Liara dress of green was in a similar state.

"Humph Humph."

Liara and Grace jumped away from one another and readjusted their clothing and then looked at Harry like deer caught in a cars headlights.

"Father."

"Harry"

"We were just about too…"

"No need to get defensive little wing. I have known about you and Grace since the night before Illos. Your mother is waiting outside with your friends. Shepard a word."

"Father please don't..."

"Not going to hurt your girlfriend Liara. Just want to talk with her for a few moments."

Liara looked at her lover for a moment before giving her a quick kiss and departing. Grace turned to face her mentor with a look of depression on her face.

"Not going to shoot you Grace. I believe in letting people make their own decisions and mistakes."

"If you think that I am going to hurt Liara... I won't."

"I known you won't. Your good for her you've brighter her out of her shell that she had constructed for herself. I only have one thing to say Grace. You make her cry or destroy her heart and I will hunt you down. There will be no place in the Galaxy for you to hide from me. I will make your death as prolonged and painful as possible. Is that Clear?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good now let us go back to the party.

As the Specters came to front part of the apartment and back to their significant others Engineer Adams shouted out happily the rest of the guests who then began sing. It seems Ashley had explained to the aliens what to say. Benezia and Liara had celebrated the Holiday before and joined in.

"One two three."

"We wish you a merry Christmas we wish you a merry Christmas we wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year. Good tiding we bring for you and your kin. Good tiding for Christmas and a happy new year."

"Get fucked by Kalros and Uluang you ugly Reaper Bastards."

The party for these heroes lasted for the rest of the Citadel standard day

**Thank you all for reading this delightful Holiday idea that popped into my head last night. Not too many spoilers from Edge of the Abyss so that should make some people happy and others angry. Again thank you guys for being awesome fans. Hopfully next year will be better for everyone and I may actually get things done. Anyway Happy holidays.**


End file.
